Voto de Silencio
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Cuando Garu hizo su voto de silencio solo pensaba en recuperar su honor y el de su clan. Esta es la historia de lo que sucedió y cómo inició su rivalidad con Tobe, o al menos mi versión de la historia. No contiene Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic trata de responder el porqué Garu hizo un voto de silencio, el porqué trata de restaurar su honor y de dónde inició la rivalidad entre Garu y Tobe así como aclarar diferentes puntos de la serie. Pero nada es oficial, solo es mi versión de la historia. No contiene Yaoi.

Disclaimer: Los derechos de autor no son propiedad de Alendarkstar quien solo cuenta su versión de la historia.

**Capítulo 1: Ser un ninja**

"**Un ninja es un mercenario. Contratado para toda clase de tareas pero con un código de honor a seguir. Expertos en conseguir información sin importar los medios"**

Debía apresurarse si deseaba llegar a tiempo, ser más veloz si quería estar en el momento. Había estado esperando ese día desde varios meses atrás, incluso rechazado misiones en las últimas semanas. Pero no pudo rechazar esa, era demasiado importante y su honor estaba en juego.

Saltando de árbol en árbol hacía su mayor esfuerzo por llegar cuanto antes. Creía tener tiempo, poder llegar puntual, incluso antes, pero aquella misión se había alargado y aquel importante acontecimiento se había adelantado.

No esperó a sus compañeros y le delegó a otro el cargo de entregar el reporte de la misión, cada minuto era importante. Debía estar junto a ella lo más pronto posible. Aquel era un momento único en la vida.

Al llegar encontró a su esposa recostada en aquella cama mientras era atendida por una medic ninja. Un pequeño bulto a su lado llamó su atención. Ella rápidamente entendió sus pensamientos y descubrió la manta dejando ver un mechón de cabello negro.

_ Bienvenido al mundo pequeño Garu_ le dijo a la vez que lo cargaba_ soy tu padre.

En aquel momento se había graduado como padre. No se había sentido de ese modo desde que ella aceptó ser su esposa y en el momento en que se había graduado de la Academia Ninja con honores.

_ Se parece tanto a ti_ había dicho orgullosa la madre_ estoy segura de que hará grandes cosas.

Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar allí valía la pena. Esa era su familia y la amaba así como era. Volvería a pasar por lo mismo si tuviera que hacerlo. Protegerlos, esa era su promesa, no importaba lo que sucediera.

Él temía que todo aquello terminara pronto, que la paz se convirtiera en guerra. La última misión, aquella que no había podido rechazar, seguía preocupándole. Sabía que no podría ver a su hijo tan seguido como deseaba, que debería viajar en unos días para poder conseguir la información que su aldea necesitaba.

"**Mantente en el camino de la corrección, vive con dignidad. Vive una vida sencilla, no una grande o especial"**

Garu se encontraba notablemente avergonzado, le era difícil mantenerle la mirada a su padre. Él esperaba que dijera algo pero no podía, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta antes de siquiera poder pronunciarlas.

_ Garu_ le dijo_ ¿sabe que lo que hiciste no está bien?

_ Solo eran unas galletas_ había dicho en un susurro sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

_ No son las galletas_ le dijo su padre_ es el haber comido antes de la cena, tu madre te dijo que eran para el postre. Las reglas están para ser cumplidas y son las que dan dignidad a un ninja. No te olvides de ser honorable.

_ Sí, padre.

_ Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo lograste tomar las galletas?

El pequeño niño de 4 años le mostró cómo lo había hecho. Movió un pequeño banco y usando los estantes para saltar logró llegar hasta su objetivo. Tomó una antes de bajar y regresar junto a su padre.

_ Ese es mi hijo, serás un gran ninja como tu padre. Pero si tu mamá te pregunta, dile que te he regañado y te he castigado a recoger basura en el río.

Garu levantó su mirada del suelo por primera vez, sus infantiles ojos mostraban la confusión que sentía provocando una pequeña risa en su padre. Lo que más adoraba era entrenar con su padre.

_ Mañana entrenaremos, así que duerme bien, nos espera un largo día.

El pequeño salió corriendo, dando pequeños saltitos hasta que su padre lo detuvo, recordándole que estaba "castigado". Fue difícil mantener su expresión seria ya que por dentro saltaba de alegría al poder pasar todo un día entrenando con su padre, lo admiraba tanto.

_ Garu_ lo llamó su madre quien no se veía enojada como minutos antes lo estaba.

El pequeño corrió a su lado, feliz de verla ya de buen humor. Siendo recibido por un abrazo de la mujer. Para su sorpresa en su mano había encontrado una galleta. Le alegraba saber que no llevaba ninguna sartén o cualquier objeto que pudiera utilizar como arma mortal.

_ No le digas nada a tu padre, mañana después de tu castigo harás galletas conmigo y nos las comeremos nosotros solos. Garu, no es que no te queramos, nos duele castigarte pero debes aprender a seguir las normas. Seguir el camino de la corrección. Las normas están para protegernos.

_ Sí madre_ respondió Garu con una sonrisa infantil.

Las reglas y normas estaban para ser cumplidas, eso lo tenían claro. Pero les era tan difícil ser estrictos cuando se trataba de Garu. Ese niño de cuatro años era la debilidad de ambos padres. El verlo como aprendía y crecía era gratificante para ellos.

"**No seas poseído por la avaricia, los lujos o tu ego. Si es por auto interés y tratas de depender de alguien más porque es más fácil, siempre serás controlado por esos tres deseos - aún cuando ya se ha llegado a un alto nivel. Estos tres deseos también distorsionan la humanidad**.

Garu deseaba ser un gran ninja como su padre, ser el mejor en su clase. Por eso poco le interesaba relacionarse con otros compañeros o hacer amigos. Eso le quitaba tiempo para entrenar y ser más fuerte.

La avaricia podía ser mala consejera, el rechazar los logros propios y buscar mayores. Actitudes tan poco propias de un shinobi, acciones que dificultarían la misión. El código de honor de un shinobi podría no ser tan estricto como el de un samurái, podría ser considerado poco honorable e incluir algunas técnicas poco éticas pero tenía sus normas. Un ninja no es solo un mercenario, es un guerrero con honor.

Ese comportamiento lo llevó a tener problemas con otro niño, Tobe, ese era su nombre. ÉL también deseaba convertirse en el mejor pero a diferencia de Garu buscaba cualquier excusa para pelear o mandar a los otros niños. Tobe quería ser él más fuerte pero principalmente controlar a todas.

Su actitud callada solía confundirse con altanería y soberbia. Varios intentaron hacerle cambiar de parecer pero él siempre salía airoso. Garu era un prodigio, un genio en su clase, quizás uno de los mejores que hubiera estudiado en esa Academia. Su padre tenía tantas esperanzas en él pero temía que perdiera su camino.

Con personalidades tan diferentes no era de extrañarse que se convirtieran en rivales. Esa no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban pero sí en que se metían en problemas. Habían acordado que el enfrentamiento sería en el lote baldío.

Todo empezó cuando Garu entrenaba tranquilamente lanzamiento de shurikens. A pesar de que el objetivo no se encontraba cerca no había fallado en ninguna ocasión. Aquello lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

_ Eso es para bebés_ le dijo Tobe quien acababa de llegar_ si quieres un desafío deberás enfrentarte a mí ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

_ No esperes que tenga compasión contigo_ le dijo Garu antes de atacar a Tobe, ataque que fue contrarrestado con su espada.

A esa edad no se les permitía portar una katana real algo que a Tobe no parecía importarle. No llevaba la tradicional espada de madera e incluso atacaba con una real. Estaba rompiendo con tantas reglas que solo un milagro lo salvaría de no ser castigado en caso de que los descubrieran.

Para Garu no resultó un problema el que Tobe usara una espada real, de hecho lo aceptó como un desafío, aquello le parecía más interesante. Con gran velocidad esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de Tobe.

Con un golpe certero logró hacer que Tobe perdiera el equilibrio y con dos lo había desarmado. Hubiera resultado sencillo vencerlo de no ser por el hecho de que Tobe llamó a u grupo de ninjas el que rápidamente se unió a la batalla.

Garu tomó la espada de Tobe y la usó para desviar los shurikens que le lanzaban aquellos ninjas, incluso pudo esquivar el ataque de Tobe aunque eso provocó que se lastimara el tobillo y tropezara. Razón por la que no pudo esquivar el segundo ataque de Tobe.

Después de girar unas cuentas veces logró ponerse en pie y devolver el golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo noqueado. No lo podía negar, se sentía orgulloso de su victoria y quizás esa fue la razón por la que aceptaba todo tipo de desafío. Desafortunadamente la suerte no estaba su lado, habían sido descubiertos y castigados. Aún recordaba como Tobe se había declarado como su eterno enemigo y rival… hablaba en serio.

_ Garu_ le llamó su padre serio, era la segunda vez que pasaba por esa situación y seguía siendo igual de incomodo_ ¿por qué estabas peleando fuera de clases? No me digas que estabas entrenando porque eso no es creíble, encontraron una katana real.

_ Él fue quien impuso el desafío y luego hizo trampa.

_ ¿Qué razón tenías para aceptar ese desafío?

_ Dijo que no tenía honor y que era mejor ninja que yo.

_ Garu_ continuo hablando su padre, su voz tenía ciertos matices de decepción que a Garu le resultaron molestos, deseaba tanto la aprobación de su padre_ pelear no es bueno pero si lo vas a hacer debes tener en cuenta dos puntos, uno: debes ganar…

Garu sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, por un momento creyó que se salvaría de algún castigo como la vez anterior y que aquel incidente quedaría olvidado. Estaba por salir cuando la voz de su padre lo hizo detenerse, había olvidado que eran dos puntos y no solo uno.

_ Y dos: que sea por una buena causa, pelear por orgullo puede llevarte a la perdición pero si luchas para proteger a alguien lograras ser más fuerte ¿Sabes que cada acción tiene una consecuencia y que estás castigado?

_ Sí papá_ respondió Garu cabizbajo, esa era la primera vez que su padre se decepcionaba realmente de él y era algo que no deseaba repetir.

"**No te dejes llevar por los sentimientos"**

Aquella era su primera misión como ninja, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, pero debía controlarse. Su sensei le había dicho que debía mantener al margen sus sentimientos, positivos o negativos podían afectar su misión e impedirle tener una visión neutral de los hechos.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Era una misión sencilla pero lo mejor era analizar todas las posibles situaciones, no quería fallar en su primera misión. No podría perdonarse si por la emoción olvidaba alguna de sus herramientas ninja o las llevaba en malas condiciones.

Era una sencilla misión, ayudar a una anciana con sus compras. O al menos eso era en teoría. Aquel día Garu pudo comprobar por sus propios medios la importancia de tener un buen autocontrol en todo momento.

_ En mis tiempos estas cosas no pasaban_ comentó la abuela_ los jóvenes eran más solidarios y no era necesario adquirir los servicios de un seudo-ninja para tareas como esta.

Garu prefirió no responder. Tal vez su misión no había resultado lo que esperaba pero seguía siendo una misión y su deber como ninja era completarla satisfactoriamente.

_ Los ninjas de antes eran verdaderos guerreros, honorables, no como ahora que difícilmente pueden ayudar en las compras o cuidar de unos tontos perros y de unos tristes gatos.

_ En la Academia nos ensañan a usar todo tipo de armas, además de un riguroso entrenamiento.

_ En mis tiempos, a tu edad, ya los shinobis, los auténticos shinobis cargaban con varios asesinatos.

_ Ya casi llegamos.

_ Y los modales, siempre lo he dicho, antes todo era mejor, las antiguas generaciones deberían sentirse avergonzadas, quejándose de todo, les haría bien aprender de nuestra generación.

Estaba molesto, no podía negarlo. Aquella anciana no se había callado desde que la misión comenzó. Se quejaba por todo y no dejaba de hacer comparaciones cuando se trataba de la época actual. Tenía tantos deseos por abandonar la misión pero no podía hacerlo, sería algo poco honorable.

_ Toma un dulce_ le dijo la anciana en el momento en que le tocaba retirarse, era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que se portaba amable_ estás demasiado delgado ¿qué pasa con la juventud de hoy en día? ¿es qué acaso no comen? Si están en los huesos.

Garu pudo mantener la calma durante toda la misión pero al llegar a la casa la situación fue diferente. Se dirigió al jardín y comenzó a entrenar. Golpeó los árboles con fuerza, descargando su frustración, ignorando el dolor en sus puños y la sangre que se materializó en los mismos.

"**Debes aceptar las penas, tristezas y odios como lo que son y tomarlos como una oportunidad para probarse"**

Quizás esa no era su primera misión pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Debía controlarse pues de ello dependía el éxito de la misión y con ello su graduación de la Academia ninja. Fallar no era una alternativa, había mucho en juego, incluyendo su vida.

Como ninja tendría todo tipo de misiones, desde actos heroicos en los que debería proteger su aldea o permanecer bajo el mando de un señor feudal. Trabajando bajo las sombras pero manteniendo su honor.

Era una prueba de supervivencia, todo un desafío. Pasar tres días en el bosque mientras se buscaba atrapar a los otros y vencerlos en batalla. Nadie sabía cuántos sobrevivirían a esa prueba ni cuantos reprobarían, solo tenían la certeza de que por primera vez sabrían lo que como ninjas deberían saber, sus habilidades y lo aprendido sería puesto a prueba. Aprobar o reprobar, vivir o morir, eran pocas las alternativas.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la prueba había iniciado, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de negro. Aquello facilitaba el esconderse y pasar desapercibido pero podía ser un arma de doble filo ya que así como podía esconderse también podrían ser sorprendidos… Eso sin contar que había animales salvajes.

Garu había trepado a un árbol, podía esconderse entre las hojas y a la vez ampliar su rango de vista. La idea de "eliminar" a sus compañeros no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero sabía que debía hacerlo, de ello dependía su graduación.

No había descalificado a nadie pero se preparaba para hacerlo. Su padre se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones. Pero también le había hablado de ten equipo y eso lo confundía. Debía olvidarse de sus sentimientos si quería seguir adelante, prepararse para lo que pudiera llegar a suceder. Ser ninja no era sencillo y eso lo tenía claro desde antes de iniciar la Academia.

Desde su escondite pudo observar como un grupo de ninjas pasaban. No pudo identificar a ninguno ya que tenían el rostro cubierto por una máscara, eso no era extraño tomando en cuenta la profesión que desempeñaban pero sus instintos le decían que algo estaba sucediendo, le parecía extraño el que ninguno notara su presencia o intentaran buscarlo. Rápidamente olvidó esos pensamientos, asumiendo que tenía un buen escondite.

Salió de su escondite aprovechando el factor sorpresa pero no encontró a nadie. Quería aprobar, ser un ninja real pero la idea de hacerlo sin tener un enfrentamiento le desmotivaba. Su padre era un gran ninja y él realmente deseaba seguir sus pasos.

Acarició uno de los shurikens que llevaba en su bolsillo, por la seriedad de aquella prueba les había permitido usar armas reales. Había escuchado una rama romperse cerca de él, esa era la señal que esperaba. Existía la posibilidad de que no lo hubieran descubierto todavía pero no podía ni debía arriesgarse, subestimar las habilidades de un enemigo era un error que se pagaba caro.

No tardó en encontrar al causante de aquel sonido, era Tobe, quien se había autodenominado como su eterno rival. Aquella era su oportunidad para eliminarlo. Le pareció extraño el verlo solo ya que por lo generar estaba acompañado por sus ninjas.

No le dio importancia, no tenía por qué hacerlo. En ese momento solo pensaba en superar esa prueba. Fallar no era opción. Si quería ser un shinobi debería acostumbrarse a enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones e incluso aceptar todo tipo de misiones, pero para ello primero debería alcanzar cierto nivel.

_ Eres tan patético. Puedes irte olvidando de ser ninja porque yo te venceré Garu_ le había dicho Tobe en cuanto lo vio.

No le dio importancia, a los pocos minutos ya lo había descalificado. No pudo evitar sonreír, lo último que deseaba era tenerlo de compañero en alguna misión ninja.

Continuó con su camino ignorando las protestas de Tobe. Su mente se encontraba centrada en aquella misión. Lo demás carecía de importancia. Escuchó unos pasos cerca y se escondió. Debía estar listo para su siguiente ataque.

Rápidamente fue golpeado y lanzado contra el árbol detrás de él. Intentó levantarse pero un pie sobre su abdomen se lo impidió. Un sabor metálico inundo su boca, intentó girar sobre sí mismo, escapando con dificultad.

Su atacante no lo dejaría tranquilo fácilmente y él no planeaba escapar. Él era uno de los shinobis que había visto mientras permanecía escondido ¿una trampa? Probablemente. Ese shinobi a los pocos minutos lo estaba atacando con una lluvia de shurikens, las cuales pudo esquivar.

_ El niño no importa_ escucho decir a otro shinobi_ no pierdas tiempo con él.

Nuevamente quedó solo, preguntándose qué había pasado. Estaba molesto y tenía deseos de abandonar la misión. Nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado. Pero sabía que no debía quedarse ahí, no era adecuado para un ninja. Continuar y no rendirse, aprovechar penas, tristezas y odios para mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los derechos son de su creador Boo Kyoung Kim. Alendarkstar es solo una fan.

**Capítulo 2: La historia detrás del retrato**

"**Los objetos son evidencia del pasado. Guardan en ellos restos del pasado, sentimientos y frustraciones. En ocasiones atrapando a los vivos" **

Después de haber cumplido satisfactoriamente con aquella misión, Garu supo que su vida como shinobi realmente estaba por empezar. Ya era un ninja, uno real y debería comportarse como tal en todo momento.

En su aldea los ninjas trabajaban en equipos de tres, cumpliendo todo tipo de misiones de acuerdo al rango adquirido. Estaba ansioso por comenzar y ser un ninja tan honorable como su padre. Pero para ello primero debía trabajar duro.

Garu había ido al sótano a buscar unos shurikens cuando lo encontró. Al día siguiente sería asignado a un equipo de misiones ninja y quería estar preparado, encontrar esa fotografía era algo que no estaba en sus planes.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de verla, había algo en ese retrato que llamaba su atención y le impedía apartar la vista. Quizás era el joven de la fotografía, tan parecido a él. Era como verse en un espejo el cual le mostraba una versión adulta de sí mismo. Era perturbador. Tomó el retrato y decidió buscar a su padre. Debía haber una razón por la que estuviera en ese lugar tan apartado.

Lo tomó de su estante y corrió en búsqueda de su padre. Feliz de poder encontrarlo, era la persona en quien más confiaba y estaba seguro de que podría darle una respuesta. Cada vez que tenía un problema sabía que podía contar con él, era la persona que más admiraba.

Lo encontró con su madre en la cocina. A pesar de que parecía ocupado, él decidió sacar algo de tiempo para su hijo. Acompañó a su hijo hasta la habitación de este no sin antes despedirse con un beso de su esposa.

_ ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, hijo?

Garu no respondió, únicamente le extendió el retrato que había encontrado. Al ver como lucía preocupado no pudo evitar sentir más curiosidad. El que tuvieran una fotografía como esa tan apartada se le hacía demasiado extraño, su instinto se lo decía y un ninja no debía ignorarlos.

_ Había olvidado que tenía este retrato, no debería estar aquí, puede ser peligroso_ respondió su padre a la vez que lo guardaba en una caja y colocaba en esta una dirección_ es una historia bastante antigua que ha pasado de generación en generación dentro de nuestro clan, mi padre me la contó y él la escuchó de su padre, creo que es hora de que tú la escuches.

…..

"**Una mirada bastó para que el amor naciera. Una mirada le hizo entender que solo quería estar a su lado"**

En un pintoresco pueblo puede verse a un joven pelinegro corriendo ¿Huía de algo? No realmente, no necesitaba de una razón para hacerlo. De un salto se colocó en los techos de teja, nadie lo notó extraño, era tierra de ninjas.

Él era un joven de cabello negro y largo, peinado en dos coletas, lucía un sombrero y un traje. Su apariencia era la de un señor feudal y ciertamente sus modales eran los de un caballero. A diferencia de sus amigos no solía viajar con guardas, podía defenderse por su propia cuenta.

Ese joven no se detuvo hasta llegar a un pequeño lago. Buscó la roca más grande y se sentó en ella, cruzando sus piernas y adquiriendo una posición relajada. Permaneció allí por varias horas, sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo.

El cielo se tiñó de negro cuando ella llegó. Ella era una mujer de piel verde, peinada con dos moños de los que brotaban unas antenas, usaba un vestido. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados en apariencia y en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa la que aumentó al ver al caballero frente a ella.

Poco a poco su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, con cada minuto se parecía más a una mujer humana. Aquello la ayudó a pasar desapercibida. No debería estar allí, era una princesa y tenía muchos deberes pendientes, pero estaba aburrida y necesitaba salir por un tiempo.

Por varios minutos se dedicó a contemplarlo, memorizando cada una de sus características y maravillándose de las mismas. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así pero sabía lo que era, ese hombre le gustaba y mucho.

"**Con cada momento, con cada detalle, el amor florece como una flor. Son los pequeños detalles los que más importan. Amar no es encontrar a alguien perfecto, es ver perfecto al ser amado con todas sus imperfecciones"**

Decidió acercarse a él y robarle un beso. Lo hizo y rompió la concentración que este tenía. No pudo evitar reírse de la expresión del mismo, incrédulo y confundido. Volvió a besarlo, aquellos labios eran más adictivos de lo que había pensado.

Volvió a intentarlo, quiso besarlo nuevamente pero falló. El caballero había logrado esquivarla y ubicarse a unos metros de distancia. Aquello no le molestó, al contrario, lo hacía más interesante y divertido.

En unos segundos se había colocado a su lado, robando un nuevo beso. Ella era rápida, no por nada había ganado el permiso para visitar ese planeta. El caballero volvió a escapar y ella a los pocos minutos logró atraparlo y aplicar una llave que le impidió todo tipo de movimiento. Aquel hombre podría ser fuerte pero no dejaba de ser humano, su especie era inferior a la suya en tantos aspectos, especialmente en fuerza física.

Pudo besarlo nuevamente. Era adicta a él y no deseaba ser curada. Pasaron varios días en los que lo visitaba casi que a diario, descuidando sus tareas con su gente por lo que estos comenzaron a desconfiar.

Él era poco expresivo, gran parte de su tiempo la dedicaba al entrenamiento y el resto al cumplimiento de misiones. No estaba interesado en el romance y poco en los lazos de amistad. Si había una palabra que lo describiera era frío pero eso a ella le resultaba interesante.

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la esquivaba, nunca mostraba sentirse interesado en ella. No era un chico malo pero en ocasiones se comportaba como tal. Estaba demasiado ocupado siendo ninja que muchas veces la ignoraba.

Pero en una ocasión ambos salieron a dar un paseo. Él permanecía tan callado como acostumbraba y ella no dejaba de robarle besos. Ambos pasaron cerca de un hombre con un extraño artefacto, le llamaba cámara fotográfica y él aseguraba que cambiaría el mundo, superando la pintura.

A ella no le interesaba lo que tuviera que decir, no estaba ni en contra ni a favor. Solo quería un recuerdo de su amado y eso que llamaba "Fonología" ¿o era fotografía? Sea lo que fuese, sonaba tentador.

"**Los prohibido se vuelve tentador y los amores prohibidos los más difíciles de olvidar" **

Aquello no hubiera sido un problema de no ser porque estaba comprometida. No fue decisión propia, fue algo que decidieron sus padres. Con la guerra tan cerca, un matrimonio entre los herederos era la única forma de garantizar la paz entre planetas.

Continuó con sus visitas ignorando ese hecho. En su mente solo había lugar para el caballero del lago, él era el centro de su universo. Nunca lo ocultó, no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Lo que sentía era nuevo pero sin duda era amor real.

Quizás podía ser egoísta su actitud, quizás muchos sufrirían de no darse el acuerdo de paz, pero no le importaba. Por una vez ella quería ser feliz, hacer lo que su corazón le decía. No lo podía explicar, solo sabía lo mucho que deseaba estar con ese humano, al menos mientras pudiera.

Cada día se volvía más habitual el ver a aquellos jóvenes corriendo de un lado a otro. Ella no dejaba de seguirlo, buscando un beso con cada encuentro, por más fugaz que fuera el momento, lo único que importaba era estar a su lado.

Una historia de amor sin final feliz. Su compromiso fue inevitable, ni con toda su fuerza pudo evitar esa boda. Creyó poder olvidar su primer amor, incluso formar una familia pero eso fue imposible, lo que sentía era más fuerte que ella.

Él continuó con su vida de siempre, es convirtió en un gran shinobi, de los mejores, pudo cumplir todos sus sueños. Pero el vacío que sintió cuando ella desapareció nunca se fue, quizás en lo más profundo de su ser, él también la quería.

La guerra pudo ser evitada pero eso no la hacía feliz. Tan solo deseaba regresar al tiempo en que era libre, cuando su única preocupación era conseguir un beso de su amado. Tuvo gemelos, un niño inteligente como su padre y una hija curiosa como ella quien tendría la oportunidad de vivir su sueño, vivir en el mundo humano y tener una familia.

De ambos solo quedó un retrato, un lugar donde el alma quedó guardada, esperando el momento en que su historia pueda continuar… aunque sea en otra vida.

….

Antes de poder terminar de escuchar la historia, Garu se había dormido. Su padre lo llevó hasta su habitación y allí lo arropó. El que Garu se pareciera tanto al del retrato no era coincidencia y él lo sabía. La razón por la que tenía ese retrato era porque su clan descendía de aquel ninja, algo que su hijo no pudo escuchar al quedarse dormido. No lo culpaba, le esperaba un largo día.

El retrato, era mejor enviarlo lejos, esta vez tuvieron suerte pero la próxima quizás no. La esencia de ese amor no cumplido aún vivía en ese objeto y en algún momento podría regresar para continuar su historia.

….

**Notas autora:**

Este capítulo hace referencia a dos episodios: "Pesadilla de la Torre" en el que Pucca llama una nave extraterrestre con sus moños y "Beso fantasma" cuando Pucca le da un retrato a Garu en el que se ven dos personas parecidos a ellos pero de diferente época.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer (/*.*)/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Pucca no me pertenece, todo es de sus creadores. Alendarkstar es solo una fan de la serie. El siguiente fic es solo mi versión de la historia.

**Capítulo 3: Tregua**

A primera hora del día Garu había llegado a la Academia. Ahora que era un shinobi sería asignado a un equipo con el que cumpliría diferentes misiones y podría ascender de rango. No esperaba mucho de su equipo pero al menos esperaba que nadie interfiriera en las misiones que llegara a tener.

Cuando le asignaron a Tobe como compañero no lo quiso creer, debía tratarse de una broma, una de mal gusto. De todos sus compañeros en la Academia ninja, él era el último con el que le hubiera gustado trabajar.

Aunque quisiera cambiar de compañero no podía, no era permitido. Había una razón por la que fueron asignados en el mismo equipo, el que lo aprobara o no, al Consejo no le interesaba, habían tomado su decisión y no querían ser cuestionados. Solo le quedaba resignarse y aprender a trabajar en equipo.

Tobe se veía igual de molesto que él solo que no se esforzaba en disimularlo. En esos momentos Garu se felicitaba a sí mismo por haber mantenido la compostura en todo momento. Si iba a trabajar con Tobe debería hacer una… tregua, por más que le desagradara la idea.

Hikari era la compañera de ambos. Ella permanecía callada, tratando de mantenerse al margen, actuar como si no existiera. Nadie sabía cómo había aprobado pero tampoco les interesaba. Quizás la razón por la que estaba en su equipo era porque esperaban que con su neutralidad pudiera calmar la situación.

Y eso fue lo que hizo aunque no de la manera en que se podría esperar. La primera misión que tuvieron se salió de control tal y como esperaban pero por extraño que parezca fue un éxito y no hubo pérdidas que lamentar. Esa fue también la última misión que tuvieron como equipo.

Serían escoltas de dos importantes empresarios: Fabriccio Legarreta y David Leblanc, a las Vegas, ambos eran dueños de uno de los casinos más importantes de la ciudad. No confiaban en los guardaespaldas ni en los policías pero tampoco podían permitirse viajar solos. Los ninjas eran la única opción que les quedaba.

Para llegar a su destino viajaron en avión. Los tres shinobis ocuparon posiciones estratégicas, separados unos de otros, no para evitar confrontaciones sino también para poder abarcar más terreno.

Con excepción de una bolsa de maní vencidas y un mareo de Tobe, fue un viaje relativamente sencillo, sin muchas complicaciones. Lo difícil llegó una vez que tocaron suelo firme, fue en ese momento que la verdadera aventura inició.

El equipo fue invitado a una de las funciones de magia en el casino. Ninguno se negó, no solo porque era de mala educación rechazar una oferta así sino porque también deseaban quedarse un rato allí, disfrutar de la magia y de la comida gratis. Ninguno sospechaba lo que estaba por suceder.

Todo empezó con el acto final, cuando el mago haría desaparecer a un tigre, algo que logró, el problema es que este apareció en medio del público. Hikari y Garu controlaron la situación rápidamente. Solo necesitaron de bombas de humo y unas cuerdas. No era la primera vez que debían tratar con animales salvajes.

_ No pueden irse_ les dijo David_ la misión no termina.

_ De hecho ya terminó_ afirmó Tobe_ nuestra misión consistía en traerlos hasta acá.

_ Inicialmente pero eso cambió, Fabriccio y yo hemos sido atacados y necesitamos protección.

_ Nuestra misión termina aquí.

_ Nos lo deben, por la función de magia y lo que comieron.

_ Pero ustedes nos invitaron y dijeron que el bufete era cortesía de la casa.

_ Sí, pero solo para clientes. En este momento tienen una gran deuda con nosotros y de no pagar en las próximas veinticuatro horas nos veremos obligados a tomar acciones legales.

_ Tramposos_ murmuró Tobe conteniendo la rabia que sentía.

_ ¿Aceptan continuar con la misión?

_ Somos ninjas y haremos lo más honorable. Incluso si eso implica trabajar para ustedes.

_ Excelente decisión, sabía que no me defraudarían.

Los tres shinobis rápidamente comenzaron a camuflarse entre la gente, analizando el lugar y buscando algo sospechoso. Que estaban molestos era evidente pero no por ello arruinarían la misión, su honor estaba de por medio. Tobe estaba deseoso de venganza y él buscaría cuando cobrársela.

Pudieron a Fabriccio intentando ligar con una mujer rubia y también como esta derramaba el contenido de una botella de cerveza en su cabeza. "Se lo merece" fue lo que pensó Tobe al verlo, seguía molesto por lo ocurrido.

Estaba por amanecer y no se había dado ningún atentado. Eso sí, tuvieron cientos de falsas alarmas. No pudieron evitar confundirse cada vez que algún turista furioso golpeaba las maquinas o cuando alguien acosaba a uno de los clientes.

Cuando estaban por cerrar fue cuando decidieron atacar. Garu y Hikari se colocaron al lado de Fabriccio y de David ambos en posición de defensa y listos para atacar. Tobe se encontraba lejos de sus compañeros.

_ Tobe_ le llamó Garu molesto_ se supone que debíamos adquirir la posición de defensa.

_ Yo solo puedo con estos idiotas.

_ Chicos_ les llamó Hikari preocupada_ debemos enfocarnos en la misión.

Garu y Tobe ignoraron las palabras de su compañera de equipo. Ambos se miraban desafiantemente antes de empezar una batalla, los golpes y patadas no se hicieron esperar. La misión y la tregua habían quedado a un lado aunque eso era algo que Hikari ya había imaginado.

Ella tuvo que encargarse de la situación, lo último que deseaba era que la reputación de su aldea se viera afectada. Tomó unas bombas de huma de su porta-armas y después de hacerlas detonar solo necesito de unos minutos para dejar inconsciente al hombre que intentaba acabar con ambos empresarios.

_ ¿Jhon Sanders?_ gritaron los empresarios_ ¿Creímos que había muerto?

_ Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ustedes_ les dijo el hombre que poco antes estaba inconsciente ¿Cómo lo hizo? Nadie podría saberlo.

_ Un día te voy a vencer_ le dijo Tobe de manera desafiante antes de abandonar el local.

Habiendo terminado con la misión los tres shinobis decidieron regresar a la aldea, ya no había nada que los retuviera. Fue una misión difícil pero no se comparaba con lo que estaba por suceder y lo que se estaba desarrollando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La trama y los personajes que no reconozcan es lo único que pertenece a AlenDarkStar. Pucca y sus personajes son propiedad de Vooz. **

**Capítulo 4: Voto de Silencio**

Volver a casa para un Shinobi podía ser considerada la mejor parte de una misión, especialmente cuando esta se terminaba de manera exitosa, pero en esta ocasión no lo era. No se trataba únicamente de la rivalidad entre Tobe y Garu, era algo más, algo que pasaba en la aldea pero que ninguno podía identificar.

Pero nada extraño estaba sucediendo. Podían ver a señoras haciendo las compras, niños jugando futbol improvisado en las calles, personas charlando tranquilamente por las aceras. Nada había cambiado o al menos así era en apariencia, su instinto les decía que nada volvería a ser igual.

_ Te reto a un duelo_ le dijo Tobe determinado.

Hikari suspiró resignada. Aquellos dos desde que se habían conocido no dejaban de retarse mutuamente. No sabía de dónde había nacido esa rivalidad pero si la entendía, siendo ambos tan orgullosos no era de extrañarse que sus personalidades chocaran.

Decidió acompañarlos, no por preocupación sino porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Cuando comprendió su error ya era demasiado tarde. Años después ese incidente aún permanecería en la memoria de los jóvenes shinobis.

Como no querían llamar la atención o ser reprendidos por su comportamiento decidieron buscar un lugar algo apartado… ese fue el segundo error, aunque ciertamente de haber sabido lo que estaba por suceder probablemente no hubiera sido diferente.

Desde hacía varios días, quizás semanas, algo oscuro se estaba formando, listo para salir a la luz. Las piezas habían sido colocadas y la suerte echada. Ellos solo estuvieron en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada pero ciertamente era algo que nadie les creería.

Ambos adoptaron la posición típica antes de iniciar un combate cuando algo hizo que Garu se detuviera. Cerca de ellos estaban varios ninjas, a los cuales, a pesar de llevar el rostro oculto, pudo reconocer como a los mismos que vio en su prueba.

Dejando a Tobe de lado decidió seguirlos, desde la primera vez que los vio, algo en ellos le causó desconfianza. Tobe, quien ofendido por su acción, decidió seguirlo. Tercer error, sin darse cuenta cada vez se involucraban más en algo que probablemente no les concernía. Aunque quizás, para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde.

Hikari no tenía ninguna razón para seguirlos. Con poco tiempo de formado el grupo no podía decir que tenía algún lazo con ellos, eran menos que amigos pero más que conocidos. Sin embargo la idea de quedarse sola la aterraba, algo ilógico considerando que se trataba de una kunoichi y que no era nada débil pero así era ella, ignorando el peligro que le esperaba.

Avanzaron con cautela, tratando de no ser descubiertos. Incluso Tobe que solo quería ajustar cuentas con Garu entendía la gravedad de la situación. Aunque afrontarlos hubiera sido la alternativa más sencilla estaban plenamente conscientes del hecho de que… no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, únicamente se estaban guiando por su instinto.

_ Es el momento indicado para actuar_ había dicho uno de los enmascarados quien acababa de llegar.

Garu se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz, la reconocía a la perfección. No tenía duda alguna, era su padre. Pero ¿Qué hacía allí? La última vez que lo había visto le había dicho que estaría fuera de la aldea en una misión.

_ Son solo simulacros_ le dijo Tobe con expresión aburrida_ o es que tienes demasiado miedo como para enfrentarte a mí.

_ Solo en tus sueños Tobe.

_ Retirémonos pronto, no tengo un buen presentimiento_ les dijo Hikari notablemente preocupada.

Si planeaban retirarse o no, ya no tendrían oportunidad alguna de hacerlo, aquellos ninjas los habían descubierto y ninguno planeaba dejarlos ir. Ambos hombres adoptaron posiciones de combate, Hikari se escondió detrás de Garu. Odiaba las batallas, el porqué continuaba siendo una kunoichi era todo un misterio.

_ Pero miren lo que el viento nos trajo.

_ Si son unos pequeños renacuajos.

_ ¿Los dejamos ir?

_ No, podemos jugar con ellos.

En ese momento ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder, pelear era la única alternativa. El solo estar allí era un error, algo oscuro se estaba formando en la aldea, estaban demasiado involucrados.

El primero en atacar fue Garu, con una patada logró alejar a quien parecía ser el líder del grupo enemigo. Era una buena estrategia pero no por ello podrían decir que tenían la batalla ganada o que no tendrían de que preocuparse. Al contrario, la verdadera batalla estaba por empezar.

El líder no se quedó atrás. Luego de ponerse en pie le devolvió el golpe a Garu. O al menos lo intentó. Para su sorpresa uno de los enmascarados de su propio grupo lo atacó. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante esta acción, con excepción de Garu que lo había reconocido.

_ ¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?

_ Lo que debo hacer_ respondió a la vez que encestaba otro golpe en ese shinobi.

_ Idiotas_ dijo con amargura el líder a la vez que limpiaba un hilo de sangre que corría por su labio_ no se queden ahí como si nada, ataquen al traidor.

Garu no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lastimaran a su padre, no si podía evitarlo, por lo que decidió unirse a la batalla. Tobe no podía estar menos interesado pero tampoco podría quedarse de brazos cruzados, no solo era lo peligrosos de esa situación, era el hecho de que no podía permitir que solo Garu pudiera lucirse en esa ocasión.

Hikari se había hecho bolita, no quería ni tenía intenciones de luchar, estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer algo. Incluso respirar se le hacía doloroso, solo quería que todo aquello acabara pronto. Tenía un mal presentimiento… para su mala fortuna estaba en lo correcto, lo peor estaba por empezar.

En minutos habían controlado la situación. Los ninjas rebeldes había sido apresados, no había nada de qué preocuparse… o al menos eso parecía. Uno de los ninjas enmascarados, el líder, había desaparecido y tomado a Hikari como rehén aprovechando la distracción.

Cuando Garu intentó hablar con su padre notó lo molesto que estaba. No necesitó de palabras para entender la gravedad de la situación. Esa serie de eventos y errores los había llevado a una situación crítica en la que solo tenían las de perder, la cuestión era ¿Cuál era la forma de no acabar con todo eso?

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ se animó a preguntar Garu.

_ Era una misión de infiltración_ había dicho finalmente su padre_ estos ninjas planeaban atacar al líder de la aldea. Quédense aquí, yo me encargaré de la situación.

Garu tenía intenciones de quedarse, nunca planeó desobedecer a su padre, pero lo hizo. Con tantos errores cometidos uno más no haría la diferencia, o al menos eso quería creer. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero tampoco podía dejar de involucrarse, no a esas alturas.

Pero lo tenía claro, su intervención había arruinado los progresos de su padre, de cierta manera él era responsable de lo que sucedía con Hikari. Su padre salió corriendo, siguiendo el rastro del ninja rebelde y de Hikari.

Garu lo siguió, consciente de sus desaciertos pasados pero dispuestos a corregirlos. Era un ninja y como tal su deber y su honor dependían de la forma en que protegiera su aldea. Tobe no se quedó atrás, podía ser tramposo, odiar a su compañero de misión pero comprometido con ser un ninja y mantener el honor de su condición.

¿Errores? ¿Desaciertos? ¿Buenas decisiones? No era momento de pensar en ello, era momento de actuar. Lo que por mucho tiempo se estuvo planeando finalmente salía a la luz, no había escapatoria. Se estaban jugando el todo por el nada.

Como shinobis era su deber proteger la aldea, habían aceptado esa misión en el momento en que se graduaron de la Academia e incluso desde el momento que decidieron ser ninjas. No era momento para tener miedo o dudar.

Garu estaba preocupado, por su padre y por Hikari. Llevaban varios minutos buscándolos y ni rastro de ellos ni de los ninjas enemigos. No había tiempo que perder.

El sonido de una explosión le permitió encontrar a quienes buscaba. Estaban cerca del castillo, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Su padre ya les había dado alcance y la explosión había sido producto de una de sus técnicas. Pero no lograba rescatar a Hikari.

Cuando vio a su padre caer decidió que él también pelearía. Patada, golpe, patada… debía detener aquello cuanto antes. No quería pensar en lo que podría suceder si llegaran a fallar ni tampoco era el momento para ello.

Sus golpes no eran efectivos, se estaba enfrentando a alguien con un rango superior al suyo. Todavía le faltaba entrenamiento pero no podía permitir que eso lo detuviera, ni en ese momento ni nunca.

Tobe se colocó a su lado. No porque fueran amigos o algo por el estilo. Ambos seguían siendo rivales pero de igual manera eran conscientes de los que estaba pasando, de lo que estaba en juego.

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, una patada en conjunto. Golpe efectivo pero no lo suficiente. Ambos descuidaron sus espaldas y eso sirvió de oportunidad para un ninja rebelde que se acercaba en esa dirección.

No tenía las mejores intenciones, eso se notaba en su mirada y en la forma que sujetaba su Katana. Él tenía una oportunidad, era evidente que no la desperdiciaría. Hikari lo notó y decidió intervenir, llorar no le había servido de nada y dudaba que cambiara en algún momento.

Estaba atada pero no permitiría que eso la detuviera. Dando pequeños saltos, aprovechando que todos la habían olvidado. Se colocó frente a sus compañeros y recibió el ataque. La zona impactada sangraba a borbotones pero la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba lo contrario. Sonreía por el hecho de sentir que había hecho algo útil, sonreía al no sentirse un estorbo como en muchas ocasiones le habían dicho.

Garu volteó al escuchar el grito ahogado de su compañera encontrándose con uno de los escenarios más horribles que había presenciado en su corta vida. Hikari, su compañera, había muerto y él no pudo protegerla.

Sabía que como shinobi tendría que enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones, creyó estar preparado para cuando pasara, pero lo que estaba viviendo, el escenario frente a sus ojos le demostraba lo contrario.

En cantidad ellos eran más pero eso de nada les servía, eran ninjas de alto nivel, solo su padre se les comparaba. No estaban listos para una situación así, por más que odiaran la palabra y lo que esta implicaba, eran novatos.

Esperar que la batalla terminara con la muerte de Hikari sería ser demasiado iluso. Ella solo había sido una pieza al igual que ellos, después de todo ese era el principal objetivo de todo ninja. Ambos bandos tenían sus objetivos claros y ninguno se detendría hasta ver a sus enemigos acabados.

Garu al notar las intenciones del asesino de Hikari no dudó en intervenir. Usando su espada lo atacó. Hubiera sido una decisión acertada de no ser por el hecho de que ese ninja rebelde cambió de lugar con Tobe.

No lo había asesinado, pudo reaccionar a tiempo y restarle fuerza, no deseaba ver morir a un aliado, ni siquiera si este era su rival. Pero el rostro de Tobe había quedado marcado, aquello dejaría una cicatriz imborrable.

Golpeó un punto detrás de él, esta vez dando de lleno en su enemigo pero fue el golpe de Tobe lo que lo dejó inconsciente. Buscó con la mirada a su padre, encontrando que él ya había acabado con el líder.

Garu creyó que allí acabaría todo, que podría regresar a casa, no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba. Una historia estaba terminando pero una más grande estaba por iniciar. Las consecuencias de lo hecho, las implicaciones de la batalla estaban por ser reveladas.

La conmoción causada provocó que varios shinobis se acercaran a la zona de la batalla. Garu estaba molesto preguntándose ¿Dónde estaban antes, cuando Hikari los necesitaba? Ellos no eran culpables pero para el joven de haber intervenido antes, su compañera de equipo aún viviría.

Retiraron la máscara que cubría el rostro del líder. Las exclamaciones no tardaron en aparecer, aquel rostro era conocido, demasiado y eso en definitiva no era bueno. Habían atacado al señor feudal de una de las aldeas vecinas.

_ Me alegra de que finalmente llegaran_ exclamó ese hombre a la vez que limpiaba un hilo de sangre que corría por su boca_ estos ninjas se han vuelto locos y me han atacado. Exijo que sean castigados.

Garu estaba indignado. Aquel hombre había intentado invadir su aldea y ahora, aprovechándose de su influencia política, se mostraba como la víctima. Pero se sintió más molesto cuando vio a su padre callar.

Sentimiento olvidado al verlo caer. Estaba herido y moriría si no era atendido pronto. Intentó decir la verdad pero ni siquiera lo escucharon, decían que era un niño. Valla ironía. Para salir de la aldea y realizar misiones ya era grande pero a la hora de hablar su voz perdía validez.

No tuvo más opción que dejar la aldea en busca de recuperar su honor. Hubiera preferido quedarse y comprobar que había sido de su padre. Pero entendía la necesidad de irse. Había asumido las responsabilidades de algo que no había hecho, no por ese señor feudal sino que por su aldea, la misión había sido un fracaso y de no tenerse un culpable podría iniciarse una guerra.

Tobe lo siguió, no pudiendo dejar que su rivalidad acabara en ese lugar. Quería venganza, hacerle pagar por la cicatriz que lucía su rostro. Su honor había sido manchado también pero en menor manera. Aún tenía a sus ninjas pero necesitaba hacerse más fuerte, dejar la aldea por un tiempo.

Ese día Garu hizo un voto de silencio. Una nueva etapa iniciaba en su vida y aunque no hablara no se dejaría humillar por nadie, sería más fuerte. No era necesario, lo sabía pero lo que más deseaba era recuperar su honor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la trama del fic y los OC que aparecen.**

**Epílogo:**

Dejar su aldea natal fue una decisión difícil pero no se arrepentía de ello. Su viaje había durado varios días, incluso semanas pero no le importaba, su principal objetivo era recuperar su honor.

Al segundo día de viaje notó que Tobe lo estaba siguiendo. Él era su compañero de equipo y pasaba por una situación similar a la suya pero recordaba que eran rivales. De no haber hecho su voto de silencio le hubiera preguntado qué hacía allí.

Decidió ignorarlo. Mientras no lo atacará podría soportar su presencia, algo que dudaba tomando en cuenta que nunca habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones. Por un tiempo intentaron ser amigos pero fue por tan poco tiempo.

Una hoja llegó hasta él, no pudo verla hasta que era demasiado tarde y se había estrellado contra su rostro. La tomó y la hizo un puño pero algo en la misma llamó su atención. Desarrugó el papel encontrando que era un volante, una escuela de Artes Marciales.

Pudo haber lanzado la hoja y continuar con su camino pero no era algo que quisiera hacer. Coincidencia o no ya tenía un lugar al que ir. Solo debía descubrir en qué dirección se encontraba la aldea de Sooga.

Si Tobe lo seguiría o no, era algo que poco le interesaba. Sus lazos se habían roto y solo serían reconstruidos cuando su honor también lo estuviera. Quería empezar de nuevo pero también borrar los errores del pasado.

La Academia de Artes Marciales del Maestro Chang parecía una buena opción. Ya era un ninja pero no quería dejar atrás su entrenamiento. Un ninja nunca debía conformarse con su propio nivel, mejorar debía ser una prioridad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrar un camino.

Llegó a un pequeño pueblo y decidió ir a buscar información. El bar del pueblo parecía ser la mejor opción. No bebía ni tenía la edad para hacerlo pero era de su conocimiento el que esos lugares eran sitio de reuniones.

Cuando se sentó en la barra pudo notar las miradas fijas en él. Podía tener la madurez de un adulto pero seguía siendo un niño y eso era lo que ellos veían. Los ignoró y procedió a mostrar el cartel.

— Niño, estás algo perdido, esta no es la Academia de Artes Marciales, ni siquiera es Sooga, el lugar que buscas está cruzando el bosque de bambú. Eso sin contar que este lugar no es el más indicado para alguien de tu edad.

Con un gesto agradeció por la información brindada. Planeaba retirarse cuando una ligera presión en su hombro lo hizo detenerse. No era un agarre brusco pero podía sentir cierta amenaza en los mismos.

Inmediatamente se volteó, no quería demostrar temor. Quien detuvo su camino era un hombre de gruesa contextura, seño fruncido y ropa con múltiples costuras. Era realmente intimidante, su aliento apestaba a alcohol, era realmente repulsivo.

— Este no es lugar para niños.

— Estoy de salida.

— No será tan sencillo— dijo de nuevo ese extraño sujeto colocando más presión en el agarre y lanzando al suelo.

No quería causar problemas, nunca había sido su intención pero si lo amenazaban él no se acobardaría ni se dejaría intimidar.

Antes de que Garu pudiera ponerse de pie, ese sujeto intentó patearlo. No fue difícil evitar ese golpe. Aquel hombre solo tenía fuerza pero le faltaba precisión y velocidad. Probablemente el alcohol nublaba todos sus sentidos. Lo dejó inconsciente, no considerable honorable el acabar con alguien que se encontraba en tan profundo estado de ebriedad.

Dejó aquel bar, no hubo contratiempos. Nadie quiso desafiarlo, tal vez estaban demasiado alcoholizados o ninguno tuvo el valor para atacarlo, no era algo que le interesaba realmente, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y no podía permitirse perder más.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Sooga fue buscar un lugar en donde vivir. Construyó su casa en las afueras de la aldea, quería un lugar tranquilo donde entrenar y proteger sus secretos. Quería inicia runa nueva vida y eso hizo a pesar de las dificultades que tuvo.

Hizo amigos como Abyo y Ching ¿Pucca? Eso era complicado, ella solía acosarlo gran parte del día, buscando como robarle besos y aunque muchas veces lo hiciera enojar no la odiaba. La aceptaba como alguien fuerte pero el que lo acosara le restaba puntos.

Entrenar con el señor Chang le ayudó a mejorar sus habilidades y continuar con su entrenamiento como ninja. Al principio Tobe tenía los mismos planes y fue estudiante del señor Chang pero decidió dejarlo. La maldad que desde que lo conocía habitaba en él le impidió continuar, decidió buscar por sus propios medios una forma de superar a Garu, su eterno rival. Lo demás, eso es otra historia.

…

Con esto este fic ha acabado, gracias por leer. A quien interese pronto estaré subiendo a mi cuenta de Deviantart los Oc que aparecieron en este fic. Gracias por leer y se gustan dejen un review, sobre lo que les gustó y lo que no, pero no se olviden del respeto.


End file.
